Humorless United Feminist Federation
H.U.F.F. A group of radical, militant, anti-male, self described "feminists". This group while it holds some perfectly reasonable viewpoints, like reproductive rights and equal pay for equal work is, when examined, anti-sex to the point of making a Puritan smile. They hold that "penetrative intercourse is by nature violent". They are the leading anti-pornography front of Mothers Against Everything as it is impossible for a woman to actually agree to such a thing*. At least they think it so. The women agreeing to it and counting their money think otherwise. But of course they are deluded victims, that old gospel dichotomy. Pornography is universally harmful. No proof needed because they know. They are shrill advocates of the politically correct in all areas of public and private life. Politically correct is the only way one should think. Their version of course that holds that a lingering look by a man at a woman's body is cause for a sexual harassment suit. We will not even speak of actual flirting. The position of HUFF is so extreme and lampoonable as to make reasonable feminists cringe. It also has the effect of making their position harder as critics will hang HUFF around their necks, deserved or not, usually not. It is a favorite tactic of Rush Limburger and like Team Red biased common taters. Likewise they are disliked by religious organizations that espouse, either openly or quietly a patriarchal viewpoint. As with most extreme groups their position is that the laws must be changed to reflect their political philosophy. Free choice is bad because people might choose differently than they believe is right. H.U.F.F. headquarters is located in New York, NY. It took a while to find an office building that wasn't a blatant phallic symbol. People *'Jane Hathaway:' President -- She writes fantasies about requiring all men to be castrated and humiliated. Very detailed and precise fantasies. Equal attention to like male fantasies involving women would be considered sick by most people, and her as well. She does not see a problem as long as men are the targets. As they have not seen the light of day outside extreme publications it hasn't bit her in the ass...yet. *'Margret Jones:' Vice President of Operations -- HUFF's main soldier in the field. This woman has one of the most puerile and filthy minds in the world. She can see sex in the most innocent of images. Rape in the cover of a bodice ripper and child porn in the old Coppertone ad. We will not even mention the filth that is the classic Coke Cola bottle. *'Jodie Forester:' Secretary -- A woman living in fear of herself. A Fundie upbringing and a radical feminist college career have combined to create a bundle of neurosis that would make Freud cackle with glee. But she would never go to a male doctor. She hides the fact she even has a gender. *'Candice Bently:' Public Relations -- A firebrand and expert at weasel words. She freely drinks of the koolaid, it does help if you believe your own line. She takes her marching orders from Margret Jones. *'Prudence Carly:' Research -- If anything a mind more puerile than Margret Jones. She spends her days pouring over books and film looking for the hidden pornographic messages and objectifying of women. The job is way too easy as she sees such in everything. She was married once. He left for green pastures when he realized that he had been roped in by a professional virgin posing as a "nice girl". It was an annulment BTW. She blames it all on him. *'Candice Kane:' Propaganda -- A former model burned on bad business deals. Candice, never call her Candy, writes for the non HUFF members trying to rope more women in. Her essays are not as violent or extreme as Hathaway by far. An oh so reasonable tone and just to the radical side of feminist is her stock a trade. Men are totally to blame for the fact she did not read contracts. ---- * One wonders: If women as a class are not competent to decide when and where to display their bodies or have sex; how are they, also in the class of women, competent to say they are not? Logic, ain't it wonderful. Category:Groups Category:Advocate Category:Politics